mlpfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Rarity
Rarity Rarity est un poney licorne femelle et l’une des personnages principaux de My Little Pony : Les amies, c'est magique, elle est la sœur ainée de Sweetie Belle. Rarity travaille comme créatrice de mode et est couturière à sa propre boutique à Poneyville, la Boutique Carrousel. Elle représente l'élément de générosité Développement et design L'apparence de Rarity résulte de la synthèse de deux poneys de première génération : Lauren Faust usa des couleurs d'un poney nommé Glory et de sa marque de beauté ainsi que de l'apparence d'un poney appelé Sparkler. Ses manières ainsi que sa gestuelle sont inspirées d'un poney de troisième génération nommé Glory, laquelle avait dans la version originale un accent britannique et usait d'un vocabulaire fleuri. Le mot « darling » traduit par « très chère » en version française en est le parfait exemple. Ses yeux, parés de faux cils, ont souvent été utilisés sur d'autres poneys telles les sœurs Lotus et Aloe les Poneys de Spa. En revanche, sa crinière ainsi que sa queue n'ont aucun équivalent parmi les autres poneys d'Equestria. En version originale, Rarity utilise parfois des mots français, détail indétectable en version française. Rôle et importance dans la série télévisée Histoire thumb|110px|Rarity pouliche.Une courte partie de l'enfance de Rarity, relative à l'obtention de sa marque de beauté, est narrée durant l'épisode Les Chercheuses de talent. Chargée de la conception des costumes pour le spectacle de fin d'année de l'école de Poneyville, elle reste insatisfaite de son travail malgré les félicitations de son institutrice. Cherchant l'extra qui rendrait ses costumes somptueux mais ne parvenant pas à le trouver, elle s'apprête à abandonner lorsque sa corne, inactive jusqu'alors, s'illumine et la conduit de force à travers monts et plaines jusqu'à un rocher posé sur le rebord d'une falaise. Surprise et en colère contre sa corne de lui avoir fait parcourir tant de chemin pour la mener devant ce qu'elle nomme un stupide rocher, elle est alors effrayée par l'arc-en-ciel supersonique de Rainbow Dash, arc-en-ciel scindant le rocher en deux et laissant découvrir de nombreuses pierres précieuses en son sein. De retour à Poneyville, elle pare de ces pierres ses costumes et profite des retours émerveillés des spectateurs, obtenant par ailleurs sa marque de beauté symbolisée par trois diamants représentant son don de la découverte de pierres précieuses. Personnalité thumb|left|Prête à chasser le dragon. Rarity est une couturière passionnée de mode, d'élégance et de beauté. Conceptrice et créatrice de vêtements, elle dirige sa propre boutique de prêt-à-porter de luxe, la Boutique Carousel et est souvent sollicitée par d'importants poneys de scène. Très sensible à son image et aux bonnes relations, elle porte un grand intérêt à la haute société notamment celle de Canterlot où elle travaille jour après jour à asseoir son influence artistique. Dans l'épisode La Haute Société de Canterlot, elle va jusqu'à préférer ces mondanités à ses amies auxquelles elle oppose un mensonge devant justifier son absence à l'anniversaire de Twilight Sparkle. Le même schéma se répète durant l'épisode Sous les projecteurs où Fluttershy, repérée par la photographe de mode Photo Finish, l'éclipse et la renvoie aux poneys anonymes malgré elle. Jalouse mais quand même fière pour son amie, elle parvient avec difficulté à concilier ses deux émotions et à souhaiter sa réussite. Antithèse d'Applejack, elle porte toujours un point d'honneur à être sublime en toutes occasions et à éviter toute manœuvre qui viendrait à décoiffer sa crinière. À l'inverse des autres poneys, elle s'orne souvent de chapeaux volumineux ou de vêtements d'apparat lorsque des invités sont présents ou que le lieu l'exige. Peu pragmatique contrairement à Applejack, elle préfère souvent user de sa magie afin de rendre les objets qui l'entourent plus beaux même si ce n'est d'aucune utilité. Dans Soirée entre copines, elle doit avec sa camarade susmentionnée tailler les branches des arbres du parc de Poneyville afin de limiter les risques d'accidents qu'engendrerait l'orage prévu par les pégases. Mais au lieu de les tailler, elle préfère en faire des sculptures végétales ce qui a le don d'agacer Applejack. Une chute de branche dans la chambre de Twilight raviva cette tension, souvent présente dès lors entre les deux poneys, se reprochant réciproquement leur manque de distinction et de pragmatisme. thumb|left|Le charme du poney en action. Elle use notamment souvent de ses charmes pour convaincre les étalons ainsi que les autres créatures d'Equestria d'accéder à ses requêtes. Dans Un stage très spécial, elle fait du charme à un jeune étalon afin de lui racheter un botte d'asperges pour Fluttershy. Elle tente à nouveau le charme sur Volonté de Fer mais échoue, finissant dans les buissons et décoiffée. Dans Un dragon à Poneyville, elle use aussi de son charme pour tenter de convaincre le dragon dormant de quitter sa grotte surplombant Poneyville. Mais trahie par son amour des pierres précieuses, elle finit par en être éjectée. Enfin, en voyage à Jumanhattan pour un concours de mode dans l'épisode Rarity sur le podium, elle couple son charme à sa générosité afin de s'attirer les services d'un valet d'hôtel qui le lui rend bien. Relations familiales Sweetie Belle est la petite sœur de Rarity. Leurs parents apparaissent pour la première fois durant l'épisode L'Olympiade des sœurs poneys. Leur père porte un chapeau de paille ainsi qu'une chemise à fleurs, des vêtements aux antipodes des goûts de Rarity. thumb|L'amour fraternel luxueux.Contrairement à Applejack et Apple Bloom qui partagent le même toit et une grande partie de leurs activités, Sweetie Belle et Rarity font peu d'activité en commun. Dans L'Olympiade des sœurs poneys, Sweetie Belle qui est en vacances pour une semaine chez sa grande sœur provoque désastre sur désastre, faisant rétrécir l'un de ses pulls en laine d'un grand créateur et la privant de saphirs destinés à l'élaboration d'une robe pour un poney important. Rarity, lassée, se consacre alors davantage à son travail qu'à la garde de sa petite sœur. Cette dernière, vexée, se tourne dès lors vers Applejack et en fait sa grande sœur par intérim. Rarity, cherchant à récupérer ses pierres pour finir son ensemble, se rend finalement compte du dessin de Sweetie et se lamente sur sa réaction. Décidée à récupérer sa petite sœur adorée, elle lui tend un piège devant le refus de ses excuses et participe à ses côtés sous l'identité d'Applejack à la course des sœurs poneys, finissant deuxièmes. Au final, bien qu'elles entrent souvent en conflit du fait des pérégrinations de Sweetie Belle, elles s'aiment sincèrement et se pardonnent toujours. Générosité Dans l'épisode d'introduction La Magie de l'amitié (partie 2), le jeune groupe d'amies en voyage dans la Forêt Désenchantée rencontre dans une rivière devenue torrent un dragon d'eau, larmoyant d'avoir été amputé d'une partie de sa moustache par un nuage de fumée. Les poneys, étrangers à son sort, y restèrent insensibles hormis Rarity qui vit cette amputation comme une offense à l'élégance et à la beauté parfaite du dragon. N'écoutant que sa passion, elle arracha promptement une des écailles du dragon et se coupa la queue avec. Elle usa ensuite de sa magie pour raccorder sa défunte queue à la moustache du dragon pour lui redonner son éclat d'antan. Cet acte désintéressé résonna dans l'ancien château des sœurs royales lorsque Twilight Sparkle usa des éléments d'équilibre contre la Jument Séléniaque. Après le combat, Rarity obtînt son collier orné d'une pierre violette taillée en losange. thumb|De l'arc-en-ciel pour Rainbow. Depuis lors, Rarity n'a eu que peu d'occasions de montrer sa générosité. Contrairement aux autres poneys principaux, la générosité de Rarity est très souvent tempérée par ses ambitions professionnelles. De ce fait, elle ne paraît jamais tout à fait généreuse mais souvent tiraillée entre deux émotions contraires qui la forcent à se contredire. Dans Le Défilé de haute-couture, elle coud des robes d'apparat pour ses amies en prévision de la soirée du Grand Gala Équestre et se plie à leurs désirs mais les esquive dans l'épisode La Haute Société de Canterlot. Dans Rarity sur le podium, elle use constamment de générosité envers tous les poneys et finit par être doublée par l'une de ses concurrentes qui s'est servi d'elle. Dans La créativité de Rarity, sous l'emprise d'un livre magique maléfique, elle tend à refaire Equestria à son image, croyant bien faire, avant d'être ramenée à la raison par Spike. À l'instar de Rainbow Dash, Rarity dépasse les limites suggérées par son élément d'équilibre, la rendant plus complexe que d'autre poneys au comportement plus homogène. Amour pour la beauté Rarity prend toujours soin de son apparence extérieure et physique. Elle ne supporte pas la boue, et tout ce qui pourrait la salir. Elle fera quand même un gros effort dans l'épisode L'Olympiade des sœurs poneys, dans lequel elle se couvrira de boue pour échanger sa place avec Applejack afin de récupérer sa sœur. Rarity émettra après ceci moins de réserves concernant la saleté, elle veut devenir fermière dans La vie à la ferme et se met dans la boue. Talents Sa marque de beauté indique son talent pour trouver des pierres précieuses. Cependant, elle souhaite devenir une couturière de grande renommée. Elle est d'ailleurs une styliste talentueuse et reconnue. Couture et stylisme Rarity a sa propre boutique, la Boutique Carrousel. Elle est souvent sollicitée par des célébrités telle que Sapphire Shores ou Photo Finish. Elle préparera les défilés de plusieurs personnalités du show-biz. Main 6 ponies showing off in the better dresses S1E14.png Suri copie la collection de Rarity S4E08.png On la voit souvent faire des robes pour ses amies, ou simplement en faire des croquis sans vraiment les réaliser. Dans l'épisode La Haute Société de Canterlot, elle dessine une robe pour l'anniversaire de Twilight Sparkle, mais sa nouvelle place dans l'élite de Canterlot ne lui permet finalement pas d'achever sa vision à temps ; la robe simplifiée qu'elle offre finalement honteusement plaît malgré tout à Twilight. Combat Rarity combat aux côtés de ses amies en de nombreuses occasions, notamment contre le manticore, la Jument Séleniaque, les changelins, ou encore Tirek. Détection de pierres précieuses Dans l'épisode Entre chiens et poneys, Rarity doit aller chercher de nouvelles pierres dans le but de pouvoir faire des tenues pour un poney influent : Sapphire Shores, le « poney de la pop ». Elle se met en route avec Spike et utilise un sort rare pour trouver des joyaux. Ce sort fait briller sa corne d'une lueur moins puissante que si elle lançait un sort de lévitation, par exemple. Lorsque des pierres se trouvent aux alentours, sa corne se dirige toute seule vers celles-ci, entraînant Rarity malgré elle. Les joyaux apparaissent alors à tous à travers le sol ou la roche les renfermant. Nouvelles boutiques Rarity a une boutique principale à Poneyville, c'est sa maison. Mais elle n'a pas seulement la Boutique Carrousel, elle en a deux nouvelles. Boutique de Canterlot Dans Le Carrousel de Canterlot, Rarity reçoit une lettre lui annonçant qu'elle va avoir un emplacement à Canterlot pour y ouvrir une boutique. La gérante sera Sassy Saddle qui travaille là-bas. Les deux licornes ont confectionné une robe que la Princesse Twilight Sparkle va porter et Rarity a eu l'idée d'appeler cette robe "le règne du vitrail". Mais Sassy n'est pas trop d'accord sur le nom de la robe et elle trouve que "la robe de la princesse" est un nom moins difficile à dire. Rarity a fait tout ce qu'elle pouvait mais les poneys sont encore obsédés par la robe de la Princesse et apprécient tellement le travail de Sassy Saddle qu'ils ne pensent même plus aux efforts de Rarity et de toute façon, ils pensent qu'elle n'a fait aucun effort. Du coup, il ne reste qu'une seule solution : Rarity remplace toutes les robes de la princesse par des robes différentes et éblouissantes. Et tous les poneys les adorent. Sassy présente alors ses excuses à Rarity et elles retravaillent ensemble. La boutique est présente au début de Rarity mène l'enquête. Boutique de Jumanhattan Rarity a aussi une boutique à Jumanhattan visible dans Le cadeau de Maud et La critique de la rue de la selle dorée. Le nom de la boutique est Rarity Pour Vous. Un journaliste demande à Rarity d'interviewer ses amies dans un restaurant de Jumanhattan. Elles devaient l'aider pour avoir une boutique parfaite mais ont failli ruiner l'ouverture. De retour à Poneyville, elles vont voir Rarity au plus vite avant qu'elle ne lise l'article du journaliste. Twilight pense que les quatre autres exagèrent un peu, Rarity demande à ses amies pourquoi elles n'ont pas dit ceci plus tôt. Elles craignaient qu'elle soit inquiète. Représentation dans les films Equestria Girls Sa première apparition sous forme humaine dans Equestria Girls sera lorsque Twilight Sparkle vient d'être ridiculisée par Sunset Shimmer (qui a posté une vidéo sur internet la ridiculisant), Rarity l'attrape par le bras et commence à prendre ses mesures. On la voit ensuite sortir un déguisement de son sac, qu'elle lui fait enfiler. Twilight l'enlève rapidement après qu'Applejack démontre son inefficacité. Lorsque Pinkie Pie dit adorer son déguisement, Rarity commence à l'insulter car à chaque fois qu'elle se porte volontaire pour participer à la décoration des fêtes, Pinkie lui répond qu'elle a déjà toute l'aide dont elle a besoin. En réalité, ces mails étaient envoyés par Sunset Shimmer. Une fois la supercherie découverte, elle se réconcilie avec ses amies et aide Twilight pour gagner des voix. C'est d'ailleurs elle qui proposera de porter des serre-têtes avec des oreilles de poney et des fausses queues de poneys en signe d'unité, elle criera d'ailleurs trop fort son enthousiasme quand elle en aura l'idée. On la revoit ensuite durant la chanson de la cafétéria et lors du nettoyage de la salle. Elle participe aussi à la transformation des éléments d'équilibre par Twilight Sparkle. Rarity eqg wallpaper by jerimin19-d6k7c8g.png MLP Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks Welcome to the Show Compilation Full Movie Game for Girls HD Equestria Girls - Live Action Music Video (Magic of Friendship) HD 385597 safe rainbow dash pinkie pie fluttershy rarity applejack animated equestria girls spoiler-colon-equestria girls-1-.gif Rainbow Rocks Rarity apparaît dans le deuxième film avec les Rainbooms. Comme ses amies, elle a pardonné à Sunset Shimmer ses erreurs passées. Peu après la première répétition, Flash Sentry vient voir les Rainbooms pour les complimenter sur leur musique bien que Rainbow Dash prétendra que Rarity et Applejack ont des progrès à faire. Quand Flash partira, Rarity vexe Sunset Shimmer sans le vouloir en parlant de coup de foudre. Quand les Dazzlings créeront des tensions dans le lycée, elle cherchent à rappeler Twilight Sparkle pour les aider. Quand Twilight reviendra, les six amies en profiteront pour raconter ce qui s'est passé après leur séparation. Rarity sera enjouée quand elle apprendra que Twilight possède à présent son propre château. Quand les Rainbooms sont confrontées aux Dazzlings, rien ne se produit car elles ont besoin de musique pour les stopper. Rarity proposera de les vaincre durant la bataille des groupes. Lors des répétitions avant la bataille des groupes, Rarity propose plusieurs tenues pour le concours mais Applejack se dispute avec elle, prétextant que c'est inutile pour sauver le lycée. Pendant la bataille des groupes, Rarity porte une tenue hippie couverte de paillettes pour l'occasion. Mais la tenue étant un peu métallique, Photo Finish en profitera pour saboter la prestation des Rainbooms à l'aide d'aimants. Heureusement, les Rainbooms continueront tout de même leur ascension dans le concours malgré les différents sabotages. Les Rainbooms gagneront une place en finale mais cela provoquera la jalousie des concurrents, notamment Trixie qui n'hésitera pas à les enfermer. Durant leur emprisonnement, les Rainbooms se disputent et cela permet aux Dazzlings d'augmenter leur puissance au maximum. Sunset Shimmer parviendra à calmer le groupe et quand elle seront réconciliées et libres, elles seront prêtes à affronter les Dazzlings avec les tenues que Rarity a faite. Les Rainbooms finiront par vaincre les Dazzlings avec l'aide de Sunset Shimmer. Rarity , Fluttershy et Sunset Shimmer (n'oubliez pas Spike!).PNG Rarity Rainbow Rocks music video.png Version de Rarity.PNG Rarity défilé life is a runway.png Courts métrages Rarity fait partie du groupe formé par Rainbow Dash dans le second film. Dans le court-métrage "Piano mobile" qui lui est consacré, Rarity tente de trainer un piano jusqu'au lycée. Furieuse de devoir faire ça seul, elle utilise ses charmes pour convaincre trois garçons (ressemblant à des chiens à diamant) de le transporter pour elle. Ceux-ci obéissent et transportent Rarity assise sur son piano. Malheureusement, les couloirs sont bondés mais les garçons décident de passer en force, mettant la jeune fille mal à l'aise par leur brutalité. Dans la salle de musique, Rainbow Dash s'impatiente de ne pas voir Rarity, ce qu'Applejack explique par le fait qu'elle veut probablement faire une grande entrée...ce que fait Rarity. Rainbow Dash réprimande Rarity d'être en retard mais celle-ci rétorque que son groupe a besoin d'une touche d'élégance. Rarity s'apprête à montrer ses talents de pianiste mais la cloche sonne et elle doivent répéter ailleurs. Rarity est déçue de ne pas pouvoirs montrer ses capacités mais Applejack se met à la taquiner sur le fait qu'elle va devoir transporter son piano. Fichier:Piano mobile (Player Piano) - My Little Pony Equestria Girls - Rainbow Rocks Dans la chanson intitulée "La Journée idéale", on la voit avec Pinkie Pie au stand de friandises et face à un miroir déformant lui faisant une grosse tête. Dans la chanson "Remue-Toi", elle propose un bal masqué pour la fête mais Pinkie Pie mettra un immense masque effrayant. Elle est vue aussi dans "Musique aux oreilles", "Guitare de rêve", "Hamstocalypse", "Pinkie aux baguettes", "Basse en ballade" et "Hier n'est pas Aujourd'hui". Dans "La vie fonce comme le vent", elle est incarnée dans le chant. Dans "L'Amitié nous soutiendra des années", elle monte de fleur en fleur jusqu'à Sunset Shimmer qui apparaît. Citations "-Mais quelle abomination !! Qu'est-il arrivé à votre coiffure, très chère ?!" La Magie de l'amitié (partie 1) saison 1 épisode 1 "-Aaah, la haute-société ! La culture ! Le glamour ! C'est à ce milieu que j'appartiens vraiment." L'Invitation saison 1 ép. 3 "-... Lui !...J'errerais sur les lieux du Gala. Et tout le monde se demandera: qui est donc cette mystérieuse jument ?...Ils ne se douteront jamais que je ne suis qu'un simple poney de Poneyville. ... Et la Princesse Celestia sera tellement séduite par mon style et mon élégance, qu'elle me présentera à lui...Son neveu ! L'étalon licorne le plus beau et le plus mariable de tout Canterlot ! Nos regards se rencontreront, nos cœurs chavireront. ... Il me demandera mon sabot, et sans hésiter, je lui dirai: OUI !!! Nous organiserons un mariage royal. Je serais considérée comme une princesse...En fait je deviendrais réellement une princesse en l'épousant !" L'Invitation saison 1 ép. 3 "-Tsss ! Quelle crâneuse !" Des pouvoirs... pas si magiques ? saison 1 ép. 4 "-Alooors ? Comment ça va ? On s'amuse bien, hein, Applejack ?!" Rarity parlant ironiquement à Applejack dans Soirée entre copines saison 1 ép. 8 "-Oh, c'est splendide...! Absolument splendide ! C'est... Je...C'est simple, je ne trouve pas les mots !" Le Royaume de Cristal (partie 1) saison 3 ép. 1 "-... Regarde ces rideaux !! Je ne sais même pas s'ils vont avec ces murs !" La carte - Partie 2 saison 5 ép. 2 "-Plus j'en cousais, et plus ces robes perdaient en temps, en amour, et en couture." Le Carrousel de Canterlot saison 5 ép. 14 "-Arrêtez !! Vous allez commettre une EPOUVANTABLE erreur !" Le festival du solstice d'été saison 5 ép. 16 "- Ça alors ! On en apprend tous les jours !!" Le cadeau de Maud saison 6 ép. 3 "-Garçon ! Une coupe caramel-chocolat et triple portion de chantilly !" Le cadeau de Maud saison 6 ép. 3 "-Je vais concevoir la voiture de course la plus grande et audacieuse qui ait jamais existé !" La course de voiture de Poneyville saison 6 ép. 10 "-Comme ça, je suis sûre que ce restaurant plaira à Zesty Gourmand ! ... N'importe quoi. Je ne l'ai pas gâché Pinkie, je l'ai sauvé. Dis-moi; où sont les clients ?!?" Un peu de piquant à Poneyville saison 6 ép. 12 Apparitions Saison 1 Saison 2 Saison 3 Saison 4 Galerie Rarity-Wallpaper-my-little-pony-friendship-is-magic-35191632-1920-1080.png Rarity et dragon S01E07.png Rarity en attends trop de Blueblood S1E26.png Dessin pour Rarity S2E25.png Photo de Rarity avec Fancypants S2E26.png Rarity pleure S04E08.jpg Rarity's Rainbow Power form S4E26.png Rarity Licorne.png Rarity.PNG Croquis Rarity.jpg Rarity propose de porter ces oreilles et cette queue de poney.PNG ImagesQ1L00OQR.jpg Nightmare Rarity.jpg Galerie secondaire en:Rarity de:Rarity es:Rarity ru:Рарити pl:Rarity it:Rarity pt:Rarity gl:Rarity ja:ラリティ ko:래리티 nl:Rarity no:Rarity sv:Rarity th:แรริตี้ zh:Rarity uk:Реріті Catégorie:Personnages principaux Catégorie:Personnages féminins Catégorie:Licornes Catégorie:Familiers de Poneyville Catégorie:Étudiants Catégorie:Personnages d'Equestria Girls Catégorie:Personnages Catégorie:Personnages femelles Catégorie:Poneys de spa Catégorie:Mode Catégorie:Citations Catégorie:Diamants